Suneo Honekawa's Theory of Happiness
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Disclaimer: this song is a parody of Ayano's Theory of Happiness, so go listen to that song as you read along. Based on the Nobita's Biohazard fangame.


What I remembered again was, again, my family; [思い出していたのは また、家族の事 **Omoi dashiteita no wa mata, kazoku no koto**]  
"You are a man from the Honekawa Family, so get stronger, AND BECOME A HERO!" [「スネ夫は骨川家の男 だから英雄（ヒーロー）になれ、強くなれ」**"Suneo wa Honekawa-ke no otoko, dakara hero ni nare, tsuyoku nare"**]

In a ruined town under the rainy skies, [曇天の下 壊れた町の中で **Donten no shita, kowareta machi no naka de**]  
They whisper to each other, like planning in secret [ひそひそ話そう 秘密の作戦みたいに **Hisohiso hanasou himitsu no sakusen mitai ni**]  
I saw it, in everyone's eyes [連れて来られた 子供たちの瞳には **Tsurete korareta kodomotachi no hitomi ni wa**]  
A fear brought by those monsters… [亡者に連れられた 恐怖がある **Bousha ni tsurerareta kyoufuu ga aru**]

With fear in their eyes, they cry "Am I going to die?" [怯えた顔で 「僕は死んちゃうかな？」**Obieta kao de "Boku wa shinchau no kana?"**]  
So I tell them, "That's not true at all," [私は告げる 「そんなことはないよ」って **Watashi wa tsugeru "Sonna koto wa nai yo" tte**]

"My name is Suneo; a man from the Honekawa family, as long as I'm here, there's no need to fear!" [「私はスネ夫、骨川家の男だから、私はいる限り 怖るなよ!」** "Watachi wa Suneo, Honekawa-ke no otoko dakara, watashi wa iru kagiri kowarunayo!"**]

I worry about an escape route, as I'm playing the hero again [脱出ルート 悩んでは 今日も主人公ぶって **dasshitsu ruuto nayande wa Kyou mo shuujinkou butte**]

"Hey, look!" I wrapped myself up in a red scarf; [「ほら、見ていて」 赤いマフラー巻き付けた **"Hora, mite ite" Akai mafura makitsuketa**]

"Looks like I'm a decoy again today too." [「今日もまたお取り作戦だ。」**"kyou mo mata otori sakusen da."**]

Dyed in madder red, I begin, even if I'm merely playing hero [茜色、染めて、始めよう 小さな「ヒーローのフリ」だけど** Akaneiro, somete, hajimeyou Chiisana "hīrō no furi" dakedo**]

"As long as we can manage to escape…"We'll live through today too… [「少しでも、また脱出成功なら」って 今日もちゃんと生きてみよう **"Sukoshi demo, mata dasshitsu seikou tara" tte Kyou mo chanto ikitemiyou**]

I pray for happiness in the future ahead, so however sad it may be…[「幸せ」を願おう、先にある未来が どれだけ 悲しくても **"Shiawase" o negaou, saki ni aru mirai ga Dore dake kanashikute mo**]

"Now, this is where the fun starts!" The sun sets with me laughing… [「これからは本番だよ!」楽しくて陽が沈んだ **"Kore kara wa honban dayo!" Tanoshikute you ga shizunda**]

The spring breeze blows, and I grow into an adult [春風巡り 大人になった世界は **Harukaze meguri otona ni natta sekai wa**]

I found this world irrationally crooked, as if it's a conspiracy [理不尽に曲がる 誰かの陰謀みたいに **Rifujin ni magaru dareka no inbo mitai ni**]

The thick and faded tears of loved ones [膨らんで消えた 愛する人の涙は** Fukurande kieta aisuru hito no namida wa**]

Go unnoticed by all, turning black… [誰も気付けなくて、黒くなる **Dare mo kidzukenakute, kurokunaru**]

Things had gone crazy, but by the time I noticed, [狂い出していた 気付いたら もう **Kurui dashiteita kidzuitara mo**]

I couldn't tell anyone [誰にも 言えなくて **Darenimo ienakute**]  
"No, no, I don't want it to be destroyed…"[「嫌だ、嫌だよ。壊れるのは」**"Yada, yadayo. Kowareru no wa**" ]  
There came a world where happiness ends… [幸せの終わる世界が来る **Shiawaseno owaru sekai ga kuru** ]

"Madder red (Najimi Ajimu), I beg you, please don't ruin anyone's future anymore." [「茜色（安心院さん）、お願い。これ以上、誰かの未来を壊さないで」**"Akaneiro, onegai. Kore ijou, Dareka no mirai o kowasanaide"]**

I thought as I cried again, keeping it hidden with a smile… [泣きながらまた、考える 笑顔に隠したまま **Nakinagara mata, kangaeru Egao ni kakushita mama**]

"If you (Najimi Ajimu) could give me more power, could I save someone's future?" [「安心院さん(悪平等)の 力をくれたなら 誰かの未来を 私に救えるからな?」**"Anshinin'san, no, chikara wo kureta nara, Dareka no mirai o sukueru kana?"**]

Awkward and shameful, this is my lonely war… [不器用で、情けない 独りぼっちの戦争だ **Bukiyou de, nasakenai Hitoribocchi no sensou da**]

Now that I'm gone, I wonder if my friends [私が消えた あの日の仲間たちは **Watashi ga kieta ano hi no nakama tachi wa** ]

Is still getting along, and smiling together? [ちゃんと笑って 暮らせているのかな? **Chanto waratte kurasete iru no kana?**]

I'm sure they must be upset with me… [きっと、私は 怒られちゃうなぁ？だけど、**Kitto, watashi wa okorare chau na? ****Dakedo,**]  
But I wonder if I've become "a hero" now…? [ちゃんと「英雄（スーパーヒーロー)」になれたかな？** Chanto "supaa hero" ni nareta kana?**]

Please try to remember that word I loved; [思い出してみよう あの好きだった言葉 **Omoi dashite miyou Ano suki datta kotoba**]  
"Happiness" is a curious thing, [「幸せ」ってなんだか不思議 **"Shiawase" tte nandaka fushigi**]

So I hope you (Najimi, my wife) can love tomorrow as well… [明日のこと、好きになれる **Ashita no koto, suki ni nareru]**


End file.
